destined romance
by dragon knight inferno
Summary: takashi and twilight sparkle find out they have in common they realized they were destined to be together as they the most magical and romantic night together as look back at days of how they met and how they became friends and turned into lovers and became couple on this most romantic and beautiful night and they do things that make there couple status official want to know read i


Chapter 1 destiny's wake up call

On earth san Diego takashi's private estate 10 o'clock am 2 hours to transversion lock

Takashi says " well I'm all packed and ready to leave for the spaceport "

Then a portal opens up starts sucking things in takashi begins running but he trips and gets sucked in and then the portal

In Equestria 3 hours later

In twilight's research lab

Takashi wakes up in a glass tube and begins to bang on it and shouts "let me out guys this isn't funny any more

Twilight walks in all tipsy and says hey keep it down I'll study you later as soon as I wake up form nap" then she passes out "

Takashi responds "is she drunk well I'm going to be in here for awhile"

The next day at 12:00 pm

Twilight wakes up In her lab and sees takashi in the container

And then he breaks out

Takashi says "whatever's going you can explain it later when you cleanup your vomit and the rest of this mess"

upstairs in the living room 11:00 am

Takashi prepares to transverse but then finds out he can't leave

And says " well that's just great now I can't leave nicole begin repairs and let me know when there done okay"

Twilight looks down and says " I'm sorry takashi it's my fault"

Takashi shakes his head no and responds " its mine I should have been careful"

A few days later ponyville mercy hospital

Takashi wakes up in unbearable pain screams out and twilight and fluttershy and nurse tenderheart run and hold him down

Twilight uses her magic to him calm down

Takashi wakes up and asks "what happened to me why do I hurt so much"

Twilight says " I tell you when we get home now get in the wheelchair "

Takashi slides into wheelchair and twilight pushed him back to her house

At twilight's house 4:00 pm

Takashi slides on to the couch

2 hours later

Takashi says " well that does I need alcohol because these painkillers are doing anything "

He then looks through his liquor cabinet and pulls out a huge bottle of cherry vodka pours a glass of it and then takes a sip

Twilight walks in wearing a hoodie jeans and sneakers on her hind hooves and says " takashi you shouldn't drink alcohol fluttershy's orders so don't you think you shouldn't drink that

Takashi responds " look sparkie those painkillers weren't working so I need liquor so doctor fluttershy be damned I going to drink to the fact that wasn't worse shape then I was when that manticore attacked ok so why don't you join me for a drink girl"

Twilight shakes her head no " says no thanks its little early I'll drink with you little later ok "

Takashi responds " well you better okay I can wait "

A few hours later

Twilight uses her magic to levitate a glass pours herself a drink and then sits on the next to takashi

And begin drinking together

Then takashi thinks back to how ended in the hospital it started out like normal day but then twilight tells him bout special alchemic potion that can fix anything but it was in the palace of two sisters in the everfree forest so they couldn't fly without being spotted by there dark selves the evil lords of chaos so they hiked the whole ay and got jumped by a manticore they ran the other way bt tried to attack twilight and pushed her out of the way and took the blow and that's how ended up the care of fluttershy the new chief of medical staff of ponyville mercy hospital his normal doctor

Twilight says " hey do you remember when first met that was such disaster oh celestia we were so awkward together then they both laugh

Takashi responds " hey we got better when we moved in here to ponyville and then we got along swimmingly and that's truth like we were destined to meet and be together "

Twilight responds " yeah I know what saying I feel the same way

Takashi says " you know we've been together long time"

Twilight says " yeah 2 and half years that is long wow you're my first friend and roommate "

Takashi says " then maybe its time I came clean sparkie I've had crush on you since first day we met but I've been own up to it in time I've trying I did things I kind of had way other fillies like spitfire lyra bonbon octivia and applejack and these were all one night stands I and bad about what I did and I sorry for making those girls fell cheap okay"

Twilight asks "but why did do all instead of talking to me about it "

Takashi says " because I'm tragic hero it means that if in a relationship with a girl she either dies in battle or she leaves because want to be ready for fight if one starts up instead of settling down so I didn't want that to happen to you so I fooled around with other girls and replaced love with sex and they weren't the right mares the one I really should be with is you and one else what trying to say is I love you Twilight Sparkle "

Twilight then starts to cry and says " why would you make fun of me like that because there's no way someone like you would like a plane jane fat flanked egghead like me

Takashi squeezes his fist and asks " who told you that trash so I can smack the taste out of his mouth"!?

Twilight says " well rainbow dash did "

Takashi begins to laugh and says " I don't think you should take any advice on colts from dash and rarity of course "

Twilight says " well no colt wants girl whose I've tried asking guys out before "

Takashi responds " maybe you haven't found the right guy yet "

Twilight takes sip from her and sets it down and blurts out really fast " I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU TO"!

Takashi spits out a mouth full of vodka in to his glass and says while " wait what did you just say "

Twilight says " I said I have crush on you to at least I think that's

This feeling is love is so complicated I can't begin find what's right and what's wrong "

Takashi says" well that's love can't studied or understood completely it just happens like this they move closer to each other and they hold each other twilight closes her eyes and asks

"are you going to kiss me" he says "yes but t was suppose to a surprise " then they and then hold hand and hoof

Takashi asks " why is your glowing like that "

Twilight says " well my magic acts up when get that melty feeling" and then she asks " did I do okay with the kiss I mean this is my first time "

Takashi puts a finger to her mouth and says " you did amazing and then he asks " so uh we a couple now "

Twilight responds " yeah I can live with that because your the first guy I can really talk to without having dumb things down so he can understand "

Takashi thinks she right most of the colts aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the tool shed so she right he understands her perfectly.

Takashi asks " are ready for the next step "

Twilight nods and says " lets do it I'm ready"they hold each other and they kiss with there mouths opens takashi

Begins to explore mouth and finds that pony's teeth are bigger but after that there tongues go at it and then takashi is top of twilight on the couch making out when spike walks in

Takashi and twilight get off of each and says at the same time " what are doing here spike shouldn't you be in canter lot

Spike says " well I'm back early so what are guys doing anyway"

Takashi says " hey spike why don't you have a shake on me "

Spike drinks the shake and passes out.

Twilight asks " what was in that shake you gave him"takashi says " sleeping powder he'll be out for the rest of the night lets put him in my room and go to your room and do this "

Twilight says " on lets stay down here a little while longer "

Takashi pats his lap and twilight rests her head on his lap then he rubs her belly and pats her head then begin talking "you know its weird we speak the same language" she says "yeah I know buts just because worlds are so close " then he says you smell just like a human girl" and she says" you smell just like a stallion" then get up and go up stairs

Upstairs in twilight's room 5 minutes after putting spike in takashi's room

Twilight's horn begins to glow and dim lavender light

Takashi asks " do you fell stuff with that horn "

Twilight says " yeah its one of my most sensitive parts of my body "

Takashi asks " can I touch it then please "

Twilight looks at him with a seductive look in her eyes " I want you to touch"takashi touches her horn and gets a mild shock he touches it again and gets a tingling feeling in his hand and notices its not dead bone its soft so then he kisses it and begins to lick and suck on it and hears twilight moan with pleasure after ten minutes he stops and asks " did you enjoy that sparkie huh did you "

Twilight breaths and jumps on him begins to kiss and lick him all over his face

Takashi says "okay that's enough because its your turn to lick me now "

Twilight looks at him confused and says " but you don't have a horn then finally understands what he was talking about

Takashi begins to strip starting with his shoes then his socks then his hoodie then pendants then his shirt then his pants then his underwear

Twilight walks up his penis and sticks her tongue out licks his penis then she put her whole mouth to work and he begins moan with great pleasure after 20 minutes she stops

Takashi says " okay you had your fun but now its my turn"

Twilight strips slowly shakes her booty in his face when she was in just underwear she teased him forcing him to strip the rest of her then her placed her on the foot of the bed began to licking her pussy she moaned so loud and with pleasure

Ten minutes later

He then shoved both his index fingers in her pussy and they sled in there so well to saliva and pre come he began going back and forth

And more pre come shot out of her already moist pussy he then began to lick her nipples then was tremor inside her he though stop but she pulled his in and him told to keep doing it after about 30 minutes he stopped

Takashi says " you ready for the last and greatest part "

Twilight nods with an huge smile hoping for the most amazing night of her life slides to the middle of the bed

Takashi then rubs his dick against pussy teasing her

Twilight says " rut me peas stop teasing me rut me for celestia rut me now "

Takashi says " oh mean fuck me now okay you asked "

He then shoves his dick in to her pussy begins humping her and then both moan pleasure as the sexual intensity increased he then flipped her over and humped her pony style 2 minutes later

He says " I can't hold it sparkie I'm going climax"

Twilight pulls away saying " no not yet "

Takashi says " what are doing why are looking at me like that "

Twilight uses her magic to hold him down" she sandwiches her pussy with his dick and begins to pump up and down after about 20 minutes

Takashi puts her on the bed and begins to hump her and then a magic aura surrounds them then lifts them off the bed and they feel the intense magical power around

Takashi shouts " I'm going to climax and I'm not holding back you ready"

Twilight nods

The aura vanishes and they fall on the bead

Takashi says "wow that was amazing I mean wow that was toe most magical night of my life

Twilight responds " mine to "

They then get under the covers and snuggle till they fall asleep

The next day 6:00 am twilight's bedroom

Takashi is the first one to wake up he slides out of bed and goes to the bathroom and says to himself " well this is first time in a long time I don't leave a note and gift and go I want to stay and kiss her when she wakes up and I will "

2 hours later twilight wakes up

Twilight says while stretching " you get up before me"

Takashi responds " I'll always get up before you sexy" then he kisses her

Twilight asks" so with the other girls how'd you break it off "

Takashi says" I didn't I left a note and gift to let them know that wasn't going to work out but with you I know it will work between us "

Twilight slides and hugs him from behind and says " I do to because I love you but you said after we climaxed you never had it like that but you had sex with lyra "

Takashi responds " that's because when she and I did she passed out 5 minutes before I climaxed

Then there's a knocking at the door

Takashi says " oh shit here you put this on "

Twilight puts on takashi's shirt and goes and gets the door

Takashi goes and makes breakfast

Downstairs in the living room

Twilight answers the door it was rarity twilight let her in and offered coffee she shouts to takashi " hey we need 3 coffees "

He shouts back " what kind france italy or equestria "

Twilight asks rarity " italy france or equestria "

Rarity says " france it sounds exotic "

Twilight shouts " france"

Takashi comes out with a silver tray with food on it places it down and says " for rarity 1 French roast coffee for twilight 2 pieces of toast with butter and her favorite grape jelly one chocolate fudge brownie and italy roast coffee and for me one bagel and1bacon cheese and egg sandwich and a French roast coffee with milk and sugar "then he walks up to twilight and kisses her and says "anything else let me know cutie"

Rarity asks " what's going on between you two you have something tell me"

Then hold hand and hoof and say " yes we do rarity "

Takashi says " rarity were together me and twilight were a couple "

Rarity says to twilight " twilight you can't expect this to work what will the other ponies think "

Twilight responds " I don't care as long I'm with him because I love him and makes me happy that all there is to it"

Then they kiss and start to make out

And that's how takashi and twilight sparkle became a couple the end


End file.
